Once Upon a Time
by xuanny87
Summary: ¿nunca te has preguntado como se conocieron House, Cuddy y Wilson?ULTIMO CAPITULO!COMENTAD LEÑE!
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** _One upon a Time 1_

**Resumen:** Erase una vez que se era, un joven y valeroso oncologo se encontro con los _enfants terribles_ del PPTH, es decir¿como se conocieron los integrantes del OTP3 mas famoso de la tele, Wilson, Cuddy y House?

**Dedicado:** a todas las que me comentaron en el foro de House y en mi lj, ashdaf, Anascu, Aunrly ,natyteresa, Gyny Scully,Squalifj, jewel, Sara Kovac, Dove greenleaf , Nofret, Kate-Thorton-Sam y Lis Black next MD, ya sea por sus comentarios o por seleccionar alguno de mis fics como favoritos, _sois las mas merojes!!!_sobre todo tu, AnaScu, por aguantarme.

**DEJAD UN COMENTARIO LEÑE!!!!**

* * *

8 de la mañana de un día, de un mes, de un año, que no me acuerdo, nunca he sido muy detallista para las fechas, pero de haber sabido que ese día iba a ser tan importante en mi vida, lo hubiera apuntado con sangre en el calendario, bueno, quien dice con sangre... dice con rotulador rojo... 

Ahi estaba yo, media hora antes de mi gran primer día de trabajo, como quien dice, recién salido del horno, con olor a nuevo y por estrenar. Últimos retoques mientras me miro a retrovisor de mi coche, corbata bien, cuello perfecto, pero... ¿pelo?¡¡¡¡¡PELO¡Maldita sea! de mi siempre perfecto e inmaculado pelo sobresale, con toda rebeldía, un mechón, desafiándome, mirando con desprecio al resto de sus compañeros con gesto altivo. Vale, quizás exagere, pero... que haces ahí!!?.  
Me paso con fuerza la mano por encima del mechón que cada vez se asemeja mas al Alapurna, uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces repito la misma acción, pero no se rinde, sigue empecinado en darse a conocer al mundo, pero ¡JA! no contabas con migo, no contabas con Jammes Wilson, el terror de las nenas, ops no, eso es de otro discurso.

En un vano intento por razonar con mi pelo le suplico le imploro- _Vamos... por favor... no seas cruel...__  
_Ultima salida, plan c, el remedio casero, el remedio de toda madre en un intento desesperado por quitar de la cara ese churrete de su querubín. Me paso la mano por la lengua, la humedezco con mi saliva bastante, no puedo arriesgarme, y vuelvo a aplastar el mechón rebelde contra la cabeza... Perfecto¡la revuelta ha sido sofocada con éxito! Sonrío al espejo y vuelvo a mirarme en el retrovisor, dientes perfectos.

Miro el reloj con sorpresa¡¡¡¡8:15!!! y la reunión es a las 8:30!! Dejo el coche en el parking y me dirijo como una bala a la entrada del hospital mas celebre de Nueva Yersey, el Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.Hasta hace poco, había trabajado a las ordenes de un eminente oncólogo en el Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York, Dr. Ganon, del que conseguí grandes referencias que hicieron posible mi contratación en este hospital, todo un honor para un doctor casi salido del cascaron.

Me coloque frente a la puerta y tome una bocanada de aire fresco, mala idea si estas a -5 grados, como era el caso. Entre en el hospital casi sin respiración, mi gran entrada triunfal se fue por el desagüe.

_-¡CHUPAME EL DEDO GORDO DEL PIE IZQUIERDO!-_ un hombre, no mucho mas mayor que yo, al que supongo medico por la bata, le grita en mitad de la entrada a otra compañera. Su aspecto delataba seguridad en si mismo y en su sonrisa se podía ver algo de altanería.

La mujer a la que el grito iba dirigido se da media vuelta, sin hacer mucho caso a los miles de pares de ojos espantados que les observaban y las bocas abiertas hasta rozar el suelo, se acerca a el. Lo hace despacio, con seguridad, sabiendo el terreno que pisa. Su mera forma de mirar ya intimidaría al más pintado, al menos a mí, me hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-_Créeme House, no podrías pagarlo_- la elegancia de sus movimientos casan perfectamente con la sobriedad al devolverle la puya, le demuestra su superioridad sin exaltarse por sus palabras, lo tiene todo controlado, y lo único que puedo hacer es ver como se aleja sinuosamente por el pasillo, hasta que de nuevo me vuelve a despertar el energúmeno alzando la voz.

- _¡CUDDY, ESPERA, PON UN PRECIO Y LO ARREGLAREMOS, TENGO AHORROS!-_ el joven sale tras de ella corriendo, parándose y fingiendo total normalidad cuando pasa delante de la puerta del director del hospital, para después continuar la estampida tras su presa.

-_Mierda_- ahogo un grito entre los dientes. La cita era a las 8:30 y ya son y 35., empezamos mal. Me apresuro hasta la puerta, me vuelvo a revisar la corbata y le comunico a la secretaria, una tal Marilin creo recordar, que tengo una cita con el Dr. Fleishman.  
-_Pase le esta esperando_- me comunica con una sonrisa a la que correspondo añadiendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

- _¿Se le han pegado las sabanas, Dr. Wilson?-_ me dice sin levantar los ojos de unos papeles que estaba leyendo. Cuando intento justificarme me corta levantando la cabeza y sonriéndome comprensivamente.- _no se preocupe, ya he escuchado que se ha topado con nuestros Enfants terribles, no se preocupe, no muerden_-se queda unos segundos pensativo- _bueno... al menos solo se muerden entre ellos, según dicen por aquí.._.- Un momento de mucha tensión, no se si reír o mantenerme serio hasta que su gesto sobrio se relaja y me ofrece su mano en muestra de saludo.- _Espero que no se vuelva a repetir._

-_No señor, disculpe por las molestias_- logro decir.

-_Según me ha dicho Ganon, es usted un chico muy prometedor_- una sonrisa de falsa modestia se dibuja en mi cara- vamos _no sea tímido, no es malo presumir de lo que se puede_.- con su mano derecha me conduce hacia la puerta - _Venga con migo, le presentare a su superior y a sus nuevos compañeros._

Mi superior era la Dra. O'Conell y congenié con ella en seguida, aun recuerdo muchas de sus lecciones magistrales en el terreno practico, sobretodo la empatía con los pacientes, no solo era buena doctora, también le gustaba el trato personal, y esto en mi oficio es muy útil. Me enseño a lidiar con la enfermedad y los enfermos. Entre paseo y paseo conociendo el hospital llego la hora del almuerzo.

Aun no conocía el lugar, hacia solo un par de días que había llegado de la gran manzana y no me conducía muy bien, por no decir nada, por Nueva Yersey, así que decidí ir a la cafetería del hospital.

Y allí la encontré de nuevo, la mujer de esta mañana.

-_Buenas tardes_- me saludo con una sonrisa. Vista a si, de cerca, no daba tanto miedo... imponía respeto, marcaba los limites, pero no me producía la sensación de terror que me produjo en la mañana.

-_Paso, paso, paso que mancho_- el otro componente del tamden, se acercaba a toda velocidad, ignorando los insultos que proferían los demás médicos de la cola ante su descaro saltándose la cola.- _Gracias por guardarme el sitio_- me dice rápidamente con media sonrisa y se vuelve hacia la mujer.  
-_House, te importa, estoy intentando mantener una conversación con...-_ dice mirándome por encima del hombro de su acompañante, el me hecha un rápido vistazo, no con desprecio, si no indeferencia, y vuelve toda su atención hacia ella.  
-_Wilson_- algo tímido termino la frase por ella- encantado  
-_Todo un placer_- Aprovechando que ella toma la bandeja con una sola mano mientras paga su almuerzo, el tal House se la quita de las manos y como alma que lleva el diablo se aleja hasta una de las mesas que quedan libres. Ella tan solo puede resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco con fastidio. El chico encargado de la comida le saca otra bandeja con, exactamente lo mismo, que llevaba la anterior. - _Gracias Edd.-_ el joven le responde con una sonrisa mientras menea la cabeza divertido. _-¿Vienes?-_ me pregunta- _Claro_- le contesto mientras pago.

Juntos nos dirigimos hacia donde House se había sentado.  
-¿_Se puede saber que mierda es esto?-_ dice sin levantar la vista del plato.  
-_Son pimientos rellenos, y si no te gustan, la próxima vez te coges tu propia bandeja.-_ dice mientras se sienta a su lado.  
-_Entonces¿donde estaría la gracia?-_ levanta la vista y me mira con cejo fruncido- _¿quien es este?  
_-_Dr. Wilson-_ me presento y extiendo mi mano. El la ignora, pero ella viene en mi auxilio y me la estrecha.  
-_Dra. Cuddy, encantada, y este de aquí es el Dr. House_.- le presenta dándole un golpe en el hombro.- _HE! que estoy comiendo_.- protesta.- _Es tu primer día¿no?-_ asiento con la cabeza.- _¿Y que tal?-_ me pregunta ella mientras con cuidado divide el pimiento en trozos.- _Creo que va mejorando_- le contesto. El hombre levanta su cabeza y me sonríe mientras me acerca la mano- _Gregory House, encantado._

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Nadie en el hospital podía creerlo, un chico tan bueno y formal, siempre tan peinado y planchado andaba, codo con codo, con los más marrulleros del lugar.  
Cuando pasábamos los tres por los pasillos, todas las miradas se dirigían a mi, _pobre chico_, decían, incluso muchos intentaron acercarse a mi, para devolverme al redil, pero creo que en ellos encontré justo lo que necesitaba, alguien a quien le hacia falta, encontré mi sitio en el mundo.

En poco tiempo me convertí en su apaga fuegos, el que intentaba poner las cosas tranquilas. Me sentía como la línea, delgada pero firme, entre el ying y el yang, entre el blanco y negro, yo separaba, y al mismo tiempo, unía ambas mitades. Sin mí, sin la conexión que yo ofrecía, correrían el riesgo de separarse o, lo que seria a aun peor, mezclarse y dejar de ser ellos mismos para convertirse en un insípido y apagado gris.

He de reconocer que la integración no fue inmediata, todo tiene su proceso, antes de picor, aparecen las ronchas.  
La primera vez que me sentí parte del grupo realmente fue una mañana en los servicios del hospital. Por primera vez, los protagonistas de los cotilleos no eran solo House y Cuddy, yo entraba en juego. Aun no tenía nombre propio, me conocen por el "_cancerboy_", pero aun así, ya era parte de la leyenda.

La verdad es que el cotilleo no era para estar orgulloso e ir corriendo a contárselo a tu madre, pero me hacia sentir parte de algo. Según se rumoreaba por los pasillos, los tres nos montamos unas orgías y menages a trois de escándalo, las camas redondas eran el pan nuestro de cada día, incluso hubo quien dijo que vivíamos los tres juntos en una gran mansión, una especie de moderna Sodoma y Gomorra, un lugar creado para el libertinaje.

Nosotros, no es que hiciéramos mucho por aplacar los comentarios, mas bien, mirándolo desde la distancia, los avivábamos. Siempre éramos tres, solo los tres. Para nada quiere decir que tuviésemos la exclusiva unos sobre otros, tuvimos _relaciones_ con otras personas, aunque no duraran mucho, pero nuestra amistad tenia preferencia sobre cualquier cosa. Éramos como los tres mosqueteros, antes de que llegara el presuntuoso de D'artagnan, el perfecto triangulo equilátero. Pero como siempre pasa, en el momento en el que se inserta otro vértice, todo se transforma, se mueve, y se convierte en un imperfecto cuadrado.

¿Quien es ese vértice¿ese D'artagnan que vino a llevarse toda la gloria? Exacto, Stacy.

No penséis mal, no era como Joko Ono, de hecho hice buenas migas con ella, pero la perfección de nuestro mundo triangular, se tambaleo a su llegada.

La primera noche en la que la conocimos, fue una noche de tantas en las que salimos después de un largo y tedioso día de trabajo. Era amiga de Cuddy y llegaba desde _nomeacuerdo_ a hacer _nomeinteresaelque._

Esa noche, House no le presto mayor atención, él y Cuddy seguían en su juego eterno de no me entero lo que pasa, de poner una línea a ver quien de los dos la sobrepasa primero.

Yo disfrutaba viéndoles interactuar, era como ver una comedia.

-_Podrías ser un poco mas disimulado_- me aconsejo House mientras se apoyaba en la barra para alcanzar su cerveza.  
- _¿A que te refieres?-_ le pregunte titubeando.  
_-¿Aaaaaa qqqqque t' refffffieres?_- me imito con cara de angelito- _Vamos¿a quien me voy a referir? A Cuddy_- solo pude soltar una risotada a modo de burla-  
-_Es normal, solo tienes que ver como baila, sus caderas, su pelo, sus_...- tomo un trago de su cerveza- _dotes de mujer…- _alzo las cejas  
- _Deac...-_ he de reconocer que en un primer momento me sentí atraído por Cuddy, incluso llegue a tener celos de House, pero era normal, su personalidad era arrolladora, te cegaba como una estrella, te obligaba a mirarla. Pero cuando me disponía a confesar, ella se cruzo, Anna, un ángel caído del cielo. Corte el discurso en seco, no podía dejar de mirarla.  
-_Tío, lo tuyo es grave!-_ vuelve a dejar vaso, ya solo con espuma, encima de la mesa y se dirigió donde Cuddy bailaba, creo recordar, mi amor eterno de la semana me impidió fijarme en nada mas-.

Desde ese día, no recuerdo haber oído hablar más de Stacy, hasta el día D, pero eso vendrá mas adelante…

Pero la verdadera prueba de fuego, en la que finalmente House me acepto como amigo, vino una aburrida tarde en el comedor del hospital. Yo aun no conocía el verdadero significado de la _prueba_.

-_¡Mierda_!- chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y con gran dramatismo se golpeo la frente. Cuddy movía, se la cabeza, de un lado a otro, con resignación – _¿Tienes 5 pavos Jimmy?_

-_Claro_- conteste sacando el dinero de mi cartera- _Aquí tienes_- Mientras pagaba House mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-_Gracias, ya te los devolveré, no se donde tengo la cabeza._

-_No te preocupes_.

-_No me lo puedo creer_- murmuro Cuddy, yo les miraba extrañado.

Uno de tantos días, bajé a cumplir con mis horas de consulta cuando vi a una Cuddy con cara de preocupación frente el despacho del Dr. Fleishman. Dentro estaba House con cara seria aguantando lo que parecía ser un chaparrón por parte del viejo director.

Fruncí el ceño en forma de pregunta- _Ese hijo de puta de Minifield_- dijo conteniendo el fuego en su interior. Minifield era el jefe de nefrología, superior de House. Era un doctor con gran carácter y no permitía que nadie le rebatiera sus diagnósticos, y eso, teniendo en cuenta la actitud del joven doctor, era imposible, así que los enfrentamientos eran continuos.-

House salio del despacho con gran violencia, ni siquiera espero el ascensor, subió por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

_-Ve tras el, yo intentare saber que ha pasado_.- me dijo Cuddy mientras se metió en el despacho. No era ningún secreto que ella era la protegida de Fleishman, su fortaleza y profesionalidad le habían cautivado desde el primer momento, y muchos eran los que pensaban que era una seria candidata a sucederle en el puesto a pesar de su juventud.

Llegue al despacho de nefrología cuando el ya salía poniéndose la chaqueta con gran rudeza.

-_House_- intente hacerle parar.  
- _Me voy_- paso a mi lado y le vi alejarse por el pasillo- _¿A donde_?- grite, pero el no me respondió.

Cuando al poco Cuddy se unió a mí, me explico la situación. House había tensado demasiado la cuerda y se había roto por el lado mas débil, él.

-_Esta mañana ingresó una mujer_, -mas tarde supe que esa mujer era Ester Doyle,- _con unos síntomas imposibles_- me decía algo nerviosa, andando por los pasillos_- al parecer el GRAN DOCTOR MINIFIELD- _dijo con desagrado_- estaba muy ocupado, y le encargo el caso a House._- me miro a los ojos y en ellos puede ver temor, por primera vez, creo, pude ver miedo en la todo poderosa Cuddy, mi mundo de derrumbaba, si ella cedía, no había nada que hacer_.- La mujer murió hace apenas unos minutos y la familia ha ido a pedirle explicaciones a Minifield, exigiéndole responsabilidades, quien, sin ningún reparo se ha lavado las manos con todo este asunto, cargando todas las culpas en su subordinado y claro House no podía callarse_- suspiró_- y se ha enfrentado a él en medio de familiares y enfermos, acusándole de dejadez, mala praxis y vete tu a saber de que mas_- Quise cortarla, hacerle preguntas, pero la sorpresa me impedía hablar_.- Esta mañana Minifield ha perdido el culo para contarle el numerito que House ha ofrecido a Fleishman_- respiro hondo_- y creo que no ha salido nada bueno de ello.  
_-¿_Has habl...?-_ no dejó terminar la frase.  
-_Claro que si!-_ me grito enfurecida con sigo misma mientras intentaba, sin mucho éxito, encontrar la manga del abrigo. -_Joder_- cuando le sujete el abrigo y al fin pudo terminar de colocarselo, le busque la mirada esquiva, el mar amenazaba desbordarse oscureciendo el iris, hasta parecer el cielo de una noche tormentosa_.- Pero me ha dicho que no puede hacer nada, no podía tolerar insubordinaciones en su hospital_.- Cuando salía por la puerta se volvió- _¿Vienes_?- no tenia muy claro de adonde iba, pero en su estado no me atreví a dejarla sola.- _Claro_- dije acelerando el paso tras ella.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa.

Llamamos al timbre y House abrió la puesta.

_-¡Vaya!, el tío del chino se ha vuelto a equivocar de pedido, dije bien claro que quería el menú 3 y no una ración de toca pelotas_- se aparto y nos dejo pasar. Era la primera vez que estaba en su casa y lo que más me impresiono fue el gran piano de cola en mitad del salón y las miles revistas esparcidas por todos lados. - _Acomodaros_- dijo dando un manotazo a unos libros que había sobre un sillón. Yo tome asiento, pero Cuddy seguía en la puerta.

_-Greg_- le grito su nombre con rabia, no soportaba que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado.  
- _Yo tenia razón_- se volvió y le miro desafiante desde el centro de la habitación_- Podría haberla salvado-_ Cuddy se acerco_- yo la podría haber salvado, yo debí...-_ esa ultima frase la ahogo en su hombro, agitándose en silencio, como un niño pequeño entre los brazos de Cuddy.  
En ese momento, sentado en el salón de su casa, no podía evitar sentirme un como un ladrón, robando un momento que solo les pertenecía a ellos.

Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron en el suelo. No lloraba por perder un trabajo que tanto le había costado conseguir, por la perdida de la fama de gran doctor. Lloraba de rabia, de impotencia por saber que quizás, podría haber hecho algo más, y no simplemente ver como se desvanecía poco a poco.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez si era la comida china, pero para nuestra sorpresa, la cena no era para una persona, el encargo había sido hecho para tres.

No hubo peticiones ni ofrecimientos, simplemente nos sentamos ha cenar tranquilamente.

-_¿Y que tienes pensado?-_ Cuddy introdujo el tema tras unas horas hablando de todo y nada

-_Había pensado trabajar de Gigoló, dicen que se paga muy bien¿te ofreces para las practicas?-_ Cuddy le miraba indignada

- _En serio House_- repuse yo, como siempre, apagando el fuego.

_-No se, hace poco recibí una propuesta del Hospital General de Nueva Yersey, así que supongo que, dadas las circunstancias, tendré que aceptar._

Cuddy tenía la mirada perdida, su mente trabajando a tope para buscar una mejor solución.

- _Un despido por insubordinación no queda muy bien en el currículo_- le comenté.

- _Pse! pensé que mis logros médicos pesarían más... y si no, siempre puedo pediros cartas de recomendación_.- miro a Cuddy quien había estado muy pensativa toda la noche- _Vamos chicos, ya es hora de que os valláis, mañana hay cole_- dijo recogiendo las pequeñas cajas de cartón antes llenos de comida bañadas en especias.

Los meses siguientes fueron raros, no perdimos el contacto, pero Cuddy se había concentrado por completo en el trabajo, quería demostrarle a Fleishman que no había mejor opción que ella para futura administradora del hospital.

Yo seguía visitando a House cuando podía, y el iba dando tumbos de hospital en hospital, de despido en despido, de insubordinación a insubordinación.

Ambos me preguntaban siempre por el otro, a House se le encendía un brillo de orgullo en los ojos cada vez que le hablaba de los logros de ella, como cuando le dije que Cuddy fue nombrada jefa del área de oncologia, y que era una seria candidata a suceder al Dr. Fleishman.

A ella las ojeras le aumentaban, se encerraba más en si misma y trabajaba mas duro cada vez que le comunicaba otro despido de él.

La tan esperada gran noche llego, eso por lo que tanto había estado luchando, peleando con uñas y dientes. Al fin, recibió la recompensa. El director del PPTH se jubilaba, y Cuddy había sido nombrada la nueva Administradora por unanimidad.

-_Vamos House, no puedes hacerle eso a ella, no a ella_- intente que entrara en razón- _espera verte allí._

_-¿Para que?, hoy es su noche, se cuanto ha deseado esto-_ la mirada estaba perdida en un punto del cuarto mientras jugueteaba con la pajarita.

-_Por eso mismo, se merece que sus amigos estén allí, con ella_.

- _No voy a ir_, _solo pondría las cosas mas tensas. No creo que se alegren mucho de verme por ahí._

-_Esta bien_- le espete. Tras dudar un momento le tire sobre la mesa la invitación y me fui dando un portazo.

Cuando llegue a la sala donde se celebraba el evento estaba nerviosa, fingiendo una sonrisa de plástico a todo aquel que le felicitaba.

M diviso entre la multitud y su cara se le ilumino, pero aun a mi pesar, no era por mi causa. Cuando se dio cuenta que venia solo, sin la compañía que había estado esperando desde ese ultimo día, hizo una mueca de dolor.  
_-¿Que tal, jefa?-_ le dije para intentar animarla. Solo sonrió a medias_.- No quiso venir_.

-_Ya...-_un camarero paso con unas botellas de Champagne en su bandeja, Cuddy tomo una_- Tengo problemas de hidratación_.- le dijo ante la mirada sorprendida del camarero.

-¿_Donde vas_?- le grite mientras se dirigía a la puerta indicándole a uno de los encargados del guardarropa cual eras su abrigo.

-_Creí que era lo suficientemente clara, me voy_- buscaba con la mirada, impaciente, al muchacho que debía volver con su abrigo.

-_Si ya¿Pero a donde?-_ la sonrisa en sus ojos me dijo todo lo que tenia que saber.- _¿Y el discurso?  
_  
- _¡Improvisa_!- me grito mientras, a toda velocidad por el pasillo, se dirigía a los aparcamientos. Con una mano se subía el bajo del traje que le estorbaba en su frenética carrera mientras, en la otra mano, sostenía con fuerza la botella de Champagne


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias atodas por leerlo y comentar, si no lo habeis comentado !!!MALS PERSONAS!!!pero gracias de tosa formas...

Dedicado especialmete a mi recien estrenada sobrina Marta! Hang on baby!

**Once upon a Time III**

-El discurso me salio bastante bien, demasdiado, teniendo en cuenta que no tuve tiempo para prepararlo. Me planté ahi, delante de los miles de invitados y me salio solo, las palabras fluian con total rapidez, hable sobre el Dr. Fleishman y su la... vale, vale, ya se lo que realmente os interesa, pero la historia es de los tres, y yo soy parte de ella, asi que lo que me pase a mi tambien es importante!..._Desagradecidos_.- **susurra indignado**-

-Esta bien, vamos al tema. No os puedo culpar, yo me sentia igual, me moria por saber , hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar presente en el momento en el que House le abrio la puerta y le vio alli,con su brillante vestido de fiesta y una botella de champagne. Bueno... al menos hasta que Angela se acerco a felicitarme por el discurso... su pelo castaño y ojos color miel, y ese olor a...ops, perdon que me voy del tema.

-A la mañana siguiente me encontraba algo deshubicado, no era ni mi cama, ni mi casa, y esa mujer a mi lado... no era Angela...Asi que, poco a poco, sin hacer ruido, me levante de la cama y me escabullí, no sin antes dejarle una nota diciendole que tenia que atender una urgencia. No me mireis asi¡era cierto!. Tan pronto como el frio del agua me sacudio, me acorde de Cuddy y la sonrisa cargada de "_malas intenciones_" que tenia al dejar la fiesta, no podia mas con la intriga, asi que puse camino a casa de House.

Llegue a eso de las 11, cargado con una caja de Donnuts y tres cafes. No se porque, se me ocurrio que, si llegaba con algo de comida, Cuddy no me echaria a patadas de alli.

Me sorprendio la rapidez con la que House abrio la puerta- _Mierda_- dejó la puerta abierta y se desplomo sobre el sofa de cuero negro.- _Yo tambien me alegro de verte_- deje las cosas sobre un monton de libros, bajo los cuales debia haber una mesa.

Curiosee un poco con la mirada mientras me quetaba la chaqueta, ni rastro de Cuddy.- _¿Donde...?_

- _Dimelo tu-_ me miro- _cuando llamaste crei que era ella._

-¿_Paso aqui la noche?- _pregunté

-_Hasta donde yo se... si_- se restrego las manos por los ojos con cansancio.

Agache la cabeza y me mese el pelo, solo habia una explicacion para esto, pero no sabia como decirlo- _...¿Que has hecho?...-_ no lo pretendia, pero el tono sermoneante venia de serie con la frase.

_-¿Yo?,¿porque tengo que ser yo?-_ dijo indignado. Mire a la botella de Champagne que esba medio vacia- _No, no me aprobeche de ella_- alzo la voz para que volviera a mirarlo- _YO... no se que paso, todo iba bien..._- se mordia las uñas con nerviosismo.

-_Tiene que haber una explicacion, quizas tu no te diste cuenta, pero..._

_-¡Joder! Wilson¿estas sordo?-_ igrito enfaddado- _¡Que no es mi culpa!. Ella fue la que vino, ella fue la que trajo Champagne, ella fue la que ... bueno... fue su idea¿de acuerdo?..._

-_Mmm, quizas fue algo que no hiciste... o que hiciste... House, te conozco muy bien y te encanta... no se... fastidiar todo lo que va bien, tienes ese don._

-_Todo iba bien-_ su mirada estaba perdida, ni siquiera me habia escuchado- _vino de madrugada... no podia creeerlo, la pequeña Lissa se habia convertido en toda una Administradora, parecia tan Grande, como un coloso. Pero a la vez, en sus ojos, podia ver a la Lissa de siempre, a mi Lissa, o almenos eso me gustaba pensar, que era mia, que solo yo la conocia_._Hacia mucho que no hablabamos, asi que teniamos mucho que decirnos, la mayor parte insultos, nada raro, en nuestra linea_- hizo una mueca, como no dandole importancia-_Y bueno... cuando una diosa se presenta asi, no puedes dejarla escapar, esa estupidez pensaba cuando me beso_- ahogue un grito de sorpresa-_¿no te lo esperabas? Cuddy es mucha Cuddy y nada se interpone entre lo que quiere y ella_.

-_Pues solo puede ser por algo que tu hiciste, no se,... te dormiste, no llegaste..._

-_Eh! me ofendes! TODO FUE BIEN_- la seguridad con la que decia las palabras (y su cara amenazante) me hicieron cambiar de tema.- _despues de que gritara mi nombre no se... unas cuantas veces, en ese momento no estaba para contar, creo que lo hice bastante bien. Dios,incluso nos que damos un rato hablando, me porte como un caballero, no me dormi, no le volvi la espalda...Incluso hablamos de pasar el hanunooseque en su casa_-sonrio amargamente. En su rostro podia adivinar, no el dolor, sino la desilusion,la decepcion y el ridiculo por haber creido, por haber visto algo que quizas nunca existio.

_-Quizas fue una emergencia... ahora es administradora, es la jefa... más responsabidad...-_acerte a decir

-_Claro...-_ unsa sonrisa descreida oscurecio su mirada- _y no tuvo tiempo para escribir una nota, "House, lo he pasado bien, nos vemos proximamente o lo siento no fue lo que yo creia", no se ,algo!-_ se lanzo con desespero en el respaldo del sillon.

_-¿Has buscado?-_nego pesadamente con la cabeza, como dandome por imposible.

-_iYa esta, se acabo...-_ fingio una sonrisa de satisfaccion- _al menos acabo con fuegos artificiales_... - yo seguia buscando una nota con la mirada, algo que pudiera ayudarme a subirle la moral al hombre con la vision mas idolatrada de si mismo que habia conocido. Cuddy le habia tocado mas profundamente de lo que nunca nadie hubiera pensado.

Al fin, mis ojos se pararon en un sobre blanco.

Seguido por House de cerca, tome el envoltorio de la mesita del telefono. Cuando intente abrirlo, él me lo quito de las manos. Su gesto, en un principio lleno de esperanza, se desfiguro hasta desenbocar en ira.

Con un golpe seco, me puso la carta sobre el pecho y tras respirar hondo me dijo- _Fantastico, ahora soy su puta_- y tras esto desaparecio por el pasillo.

Rapidamente mire lo que ponia la carta, no era escrtura a mano, mala señal, y la estructura tampoco era de una carta de amor. La lei por encima lo mas rapido que pude.

Un contrato, ni una disculpa, ni un nos vemos, nisiquiera se lamentaba de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior. Solo un contrato para volver a trabajar en el PPTH, eso si, como jefe de servicio de diagnostico.

Un fuerte ruido que provenia de la habitacion donde se habia metido House, me indicaba que si no me iba pronto, yo seria el proximo en salir volando.

_-¿Por que Cuddy¿por que le haces esto¿por que nos haces esto?-_ me preguntaba camino a su casa, si esto era un juego, a ver quien hacia mas daño, ella era la ganadora absoluta, quizas el juego se les habia ido de las manos.

Debí de haberlo supuesto, cuando llegue a su casa no habia nadie, por la hora, sin duda, debia estar en el hospital, a pesar de ser domingo.

Cuando llegué no me moleste si quiera en anunciarme a su secretaria, entrè dando un golpe en la puerta de cristal. La secretaria no se atrevio a seguirme.

-¿_Se puede saber que es esto?- _le grite poniendo el papel con un manotazo en la mesa.

-_Un contrato-_ ni siquiera lo miro, sus ojos seguian clavados a los mios.

_-¿Ya esta¿un contrato?¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-_ derrotado, me sente en una silla.

_-¿Que quieres que te diga?- _su finjida inocencia me ponia de los nervios.

-_Saber porque le haces esto, saber que mierda te paso por la cabeza, me muero por saber la putada que te tuvo que hacer él para que tu le devuelvas esto._

_-No sabes de lo que hablas, asi que mejor, callate_- su voz seguia calmada, lo que me hacia perder mas aun la paciencia.

-_Pues cuentamelo, vamos, soy todo oidos_- intente serenarme, y me puse comodo en la silla. En ese momento solo podia pensar en escuchar la otra version, quiezas asi le encontraria un poco de logica a esta estupidez.

-_Anoche fui a su casa, con la UNICA intencion de pedirle que volviera, ofrecerle un puesto de trabajo._

_-¿solo eso? no es lo que yo tengo entendido._

-_Esa fue la intencion, pero... no se... supongo que le echaba de menos... la fuerza y fe que pone en todo lo que dice, esas bromas pesadas, el hablar..._

_-Pero..._

-_Pero nada, todo fue bien.-_ no era el moemnto adecuado, pero no pude contener la risa, habia escuchado tantas veces esa frase en una mañana, que ya habia perdido su significado.

-_Vale, pues ahora si que no lo entiendo_

-_Esta mañana, me desperto el sonido del contestador, era Stacy_- en ese momento no la recordaba- _la amiga que os presenté_- asentí- _pues decia no se que de haberlo pasado muy bien la otra noche, que le encantaria repetirlo, que habia sido el mejor mes de su vida... y no se que mas._-Sus manos se movian y retorcian nerviosas, de su pelo a los papeles, intentando, desordenadamente, darles algun orden entre tanto caos.

-_¿Y...? por lo que sabes esa podria ser una loca que se ha obsesionado con House... vale quizas no.. pero..._

-_En una sola noche, habia pasdo de ser una simple amiga, a volver a recuperar eso que nos habia unido durante tanto tiempo, a abrirle el corazon y descubrir miles de cosas que ni yo sospechaba y ahora ¿que era¿su amante, la otra/i?.-_ apoyo su frente en sus dedos, mientrs se daba un masaje para tranquilizarse..- _Lo primero, encontrarme frente a él y descubrir mis propios sentimientos de aquella manera fue dificil de asimilar, asi que imagina el resto..._

_-Podrias haber esperado... a que te lo explicara..._

-_Supongo-_ y volvio la mirada a los papeles.

_-¿Por que no esperaste?_

_-¿A que?-_ su mirada se enrojecia por las lagrimas y su voz se quebro- _a que me dijera, oh! lo siento Cuddy¿te creiste lo de anoche?, era solo una broma, no me lo tengas en cuenta_- se trago el nudo que seguramente guardaba en su garganta desde esta mañana. Un nudo de sabor amargo, por los sueños rotos y decepcion y a la vez, salado, por las lagrimas que aun no sabia derramar.- _o quizas... lo hice por pena, te vi tan desvalida tan sola..._-Todo quedo en silencio, no sabia que contestar. Espere a que se tranquilizara y le hable de nuevo.

_-¿crees que aceptara¿el trabajo?_

-_Es un reto, y House nunca rechaza uno_.- contestó sin mirarme, fingiendo interes en unos informes.

Como bien dijo Cuddy, House firmo el contrato, pero no se lo puso facil, casi no aparecia por consulta, le retaba continuamenta y ponia en duda su autoridad. Stacy se instauró defenitivamente en nuestras vidas, ya no eramos tres, ni siquiera cuatro, eramos House y yo por un lado, y Cuddy y yo por otro, como siempre, los niños pagan los platos rotos.

Me tenian loco, de un lado para el otro, House se enfadaba porque veia que a Cuddy no le afecctaba su relacion con Stacy, y a Cuddy cada vez le costaba mas mostrar indiferencia. No me mal interpreteis, nunca dude del amor que House sentia por Stacy, mientras todo estubo tranquilo, eran la pareja perfecta, y se les veia felices. Pero aun asi, Cuddy parecia aun estar presente en su vida, apesar de haberla enterrado a ella, su amistad y esos sentimientos de los que solo se hablaron esa noche, bajo una gruesa capa de odio. Como dicen, entre el amor y el odio, solo hay una fina linea, pero esa carretera es de dos sentidos.

Poco despues, vino el infarto muscular y Stacy desaparecio tal y como vino, dejando tras de si mas pena que gloria. Otra vez solos, pero esta vez solo eramos dos, House intento alejar a Cuddy lo mas posible, para él, ella era su traidora, su Brutus, y esta ultima traicion, tansolo lo confirmaba.

Una tarde, salí antes del trabajo para ir a visitarlo, y cuando llegue a su casa, los gritos de Cuddy y él podian oirse a traves de la puerta.

-_Si no te presentas el lunes a primera hora, no te molestes en aparecer más por el hospital._

-_Perfecto, mi vida se desace entre mis manos y lo unico que haces es hablarme de tu hospital, de tu estupido hospital.Eres una egoista ¿Que te hace creer que puedes decidir sobre mi vida?_

-_Si House, soy egoista, fui la mayor egoista del mundo, lo hice por que no queria perderte, porque preferia un millon de veces que no me volvieras a hablar, a no tener si quiera la posibilidad de volverte a encontrar por casualidad. Lo preferia a despertarme con la certeza de que ese dia no me lanzarias una de tus puyas directas a donde mas duele. Todo lo hice pensando en mi, porque me he acostumbrado tanto a ti que duele._

- _Vaya, es una pena que todo el mundo no opine lo mismo que tu!-_su voz estaba cargada de ironia

-_No es mi culpa que Stacy se fuera_- quedaron un rato en silencio, creo que House susurro algo antes de escuchar a Cuddy dirigir los pasos hacia la puerta.

-_Tampoco fue tu culpa House, ni tuya, ni de ella_- dijo mas calmada- ella _creia que te podria cambiar, y tu pensabas que no le importaria, nadie tiene la culpa_.-Cerró la puerta tras de si. De repente algo golpeo la puerta lo que nos hizo sobresaltarnos.- _Recogelo mañana antes de ir al hospital, asegurate que llega_- me sorprendio verla tan entera, sus ojos seguian azules, ni una lagrima se asomaba. Esto me dio un poco de esperanza, si Cuddy no se habia derrumbado es que aun habia esperanza.

Entre en la casa y recogi el baston que House habia tirado a la puerta.

Me quede con el hasta las 9, durante ese tiempo no hablamos, él se quedo mirando la ventana, pensativo.

-_Hasta mañana_- me despedi de él, como contestacion solo recibi un gruñido.

Esa noche me costo mucho conciliar el sueño, asi que , a la mañana siguiente, me quede dormido y, por consiguiente, llegue tarde a "_recoger"_ a House, tal y como Cuddy me habia indicado la tarde anterior.

Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarloo sentado en los escalones de su casa con una mochila colgando de un asa.

-_Llegas tarde mama, la profe se va a enfadar_- bromeó mientras se subia al coche.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Cuddy estaba en recepcion hablando con una enfermera.

_-¿Y esto es todo?-_ dijo sobresaltandola- _no hay banda de musica, carteles, globos, bebidas..._- dice mirando al rededor.

- _Tu despacho esta en la planta 9, aqui tienes los curriculums de los candidatos para tu servicio, cuando acaves, ven a verme_.

-_Si crees que esto es ser mandona, no la has visto en la cama**."chask"-**_ me dice imitando el movimiento y el sonido del latigo.

* * *

-_Asi que, contestando a tu pregunta, Cameron_- los tres jovenes doctores, Chase, Foreman y Cameron, le miraban con los ojos como platos, atentos a cada palabra que decia.- _no, no me sorprende nada en absoluto encontrarles asi_- Wilson volvio la cara hacia el despacho de Cuddy, donde los patitos y él habian pillado infraganti a House y Cuddy dandose un beso, y por lo que estaba durando, no era nada casto.

Wison inspeccionó la cara de los patitos, Chase sorprendido, como un niño cuando se entera que sus padres pratican sexo, Foreman no podia borrar la incredula sonrisa de su cara, aun no lo creia, y Cameron... su cara treflejaba un amargo romanticismo. Wilson se sonrio y entro en el despacho de Cuddy.

Entro haciendo ruido, para parar tal fogosidad. Cuddy se separo enseguida e intento recomponese, pero House seguia con los ojos cerrados y poniendo morritos, como para dar un beso.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que, poco a poco, House habiriera un ojo para ver a su alrededor. Cuando divisó a Wison se hizo el sorprendido.

- _Ops, no es lo que parece, era un boca a boca_- Wilson no podia ni queria reprimir la sonrisa, la verdad que era muy gracioso ver como House se acercaba poco a poco a Cuddy, mientras ella, a su vez, le huia.

-_Auch_- grito Cuddy. -_Estate quieto_- dijo dandole un manotazo a la mano de él que, sospechosamente, se encontraba a la altura del trasero.

-_Se un poco mas disimulada mujer, que nos va a descubrir_- dijo finjiendo susurrarle, pero el tono hizo que todos los presentes se enteraran.

-_Vamos os invito a comer y ya me contareis..._

House no paraba de acosar a Cuddy, disfrutaba poniendola nerviosa, asi que ella lo soluciono poniendo a Wilson entre ambos.

-_Menage a trois... mmmm sabia lo del sado maso, pero esto es nuevo para mi..._

Chase, Cameron y Foreman miraban divertidos la escena, House pasandoselo en grande fastidiando a Cuddy, ella intentando pararle los pies, aunque no muy convincente y Wilson intentando tranquilizarles. Por unos segundos, esa imagen se le paso a los tres por la mente, aunque los protagonistas eran ellos mismos dentro de unos años. Todos a la vez dieron un respingo y con cara de susto cada uno salio por un lado.

**Y colorin colorado**

**Este cuento se ha acabado**

**Y quien no levante el culo**

**Sele queda pegado!**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y comentar, un besamanrankankako y mucho lupus para todas!!!**


End file.
